Back Home
by XxPervySagexX
Summary: Gaara's girlfriend leaves the village to visit a relitive. When she get's back five months later their's only one thing she can think about. GaaraOC oneshot LEMON!


_Five months! _I thought while walking through the village with my siblings. _Who cares if my aunt's suicidal? We all want her dead anyway! Why try and convince her out of it! _Hate that women. I would kill her myself if my older brother would let me. He wants her dead as much as I do but for some reason he's against it. I guess he just doesn't think like I do. My brother glanced at me. He could usually tell what I was thinking by looking at me. "I'm so glad that's over." he said. "Why did we even have to go in the first place?" I asked. "I hate her as much as you do but she's all really have." he said. That's true. Our father left a few days after I was born, our mother hates us, our uncle disappeared, and our cousin Riku was killed. "Do you really want a repeat of the Riku incident?" Akemi, my sister, asked. Did I mention I'm the one who killed my cousin? Drowned him in the bath tub and chopped him into little pieces. That's why my aunt hates me. I smiled. "Don't even think about it." my brother Masaru said. Riku's the only person i've ever killed without a good reason. I was three years old when I killed him. He was twenty-five an in the anbu. Every one in my village became afraid of me so me and my siblings moved to Suna where the Kazekage took us in. No one knew what I had done. Besides, the had someone else to fear. Gaara. My thoughts began to wander. It'd been five months since i'd seen my Gaara-kun. Again, Masaru knew exactly what I was thinking. "I can take your stuff back home. Go see him." Without a word I gave my things to my brother, except for one shopping bag I wanted to take with me, and sped of in the direction of Gaara's home.

I unlocked the door with emergency key Temari had given me and walked into the house. As soon as Kankuro saw me, he got up and hugged me. "Hey Hanna! Long time no see!" he said. Temari came over and pulled Kankuro off of me. "She's been gone for five months and she wants to see her boyfriend!" Temari told him. Am I really that easy to read? "He's in his his room." Temari told me. I thanked her and went up the stairs and no the bathroom.

I opened the bag I brought with me and pulled out a white, lacy bra and a matching thong. I put them on and put my clothes back on over them. Even while I was so far from Suna, I was still thinking of my sexy kazekage. I went into Gaara's bedroom without knocking and was greeted with one of her favorite sights. Gaara was lying on his bed without a shirt on. "Hello Gaara-kun." I said sweetly. Suddenly he held my hand, sat upright and held me close to him. My body was in between his legs and my head rested on his naked torso and his arms wrapped around me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"Good evening Hana."

His eyes burned with desire and lust and love. I felt the same way.

**(It's hard to right a lemon from one on the characters pov so I'm changing to normal pov)**

Hana changed their position she was straddling him, their faces almost touching. They could feel each others quickened breath. His eyes looked straight into hers, into her soul. It made her heart stop. He pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was hard and she could feel it through his trousers and against her panties. She desired it. She desired him. His hands felt up her waist and started to feel her breasts. He delicately removed her top and blushed at her lacy, white bra. He unhooked it with ease and it dropped to the floor, revealing her firm breasts.

He took off his trousers and his hard on was visible through his boxers. She started to grind against him, the pleasure filling inside her. The feeling of her breasts being caressed and her grinding against his arousal made her moan.

"You know, you wearing short skirts turns me on… without it even more." he whispered in her ear.

He unzipped her skirt at the back and took it slowly off her legs. She resumed sitting on his lap, rubbing against him but he had stopped her. He looked at her matching lacy panties, they were now very wet. Gaara smiled and removed his boxers and her panties. He changed their position so she was lying underneath him.

Gaara gave her a grin and planted his lips on her neck and his hand fondled with her breasts. She arched her back and he darted for her nipples. Licking them and nibbling them gently. Hana rolled them over so she ws on top and sat up. Hana's fingers traced down his muscles and down to his hard on feeling it in her hands rubbing up and down, her finger just rubbing the slit at the head. Gaara had to stopped her, he couldn't resist anymore. He grabbed her by the hips and raised her slightly, just above his arousal. He placed his head at the entrance of her and pulled her down on it.

Gaara placed his hands on her hips and she moved up and down. At first slowly and gradually getting faster and faster. Her breasts rubbing against his chest and nipples turned him on so much. The feeling of pleasure was incredible, she arched her back while he supported her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"G-Gaara… ah… I-I'm gonna… gonna… come!"

"You're so- so – so t-tight! Oh Hanna!"

"Gaara!"

They both came and she felt the hot liquid inside her. Gaara laid back and Hanna fell on top of him. They panted heavily and were exhausted. He pulled out and the liquid flowed out of her. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest with him embracing her closely.

"I missed you Hanna"

"I missed you too."

Just as Hanna was about to fall asleep, she thought of something.

"Gaara-kun? Am I easy to read?"

Gaara smirked before falling asleep.

* * *

My first lemon is complete! Review and tell me how I did.


End file.
